No Matter WhatI'm Coming For You
by JL Wrighton
Summary: Previously names Adventures and Love. Up for revision.
1. Caleb & Will

Summary: As new problems develop on Meridian, relationships are breaking and making in Heatherfield.

Prologue: The Oracle was sitting in his chambers, lost in thought, when a faint crying sound reached his ears. He stood and looked outside, but no one was there. The sound echoed through the great temple, making everyone stop and look. "Oracle, what makes the sound?" someone asked. He went to a nearby window and waved his hand over it. Will appeared on window, crying, and hugging her knees to her chest. "She is forever connected to this place. It's reflects her heart. And at this moment in time, her pain is heavier then she can bear." The Oracle sighed, reaching light fingers out to the glass. "Oh, little Will, could I but take the pain away…."

(Several days earlier…)

The girls were walking to school, when Caleb snuck up behind them. "Hi, what are you guys doing?" Cornelia turned around. "Caleb, I'm so glad to see you!" She planted a big kiss on his cheek, leaving a lot of lipstick. He wiped it away hastily. "I'll see you after school; Blunk's got some news about Meridian. It isn't good." As he headed down the street Will watched him go. Irma bumped Will with her elbow. "What do you think of it?" Will turned back around. "I don't want to think about what Phobos has come up with this time."

"Not that, silly, look!" Will looked up. Hanging over the school was a big banner, proclaiming the formal dance coming up in two weeks. "Are you going?" Hay Lin asked. Will shrugged. "Who would I go with? Matt's dating that new girl, and he basically made it clear that we weren't going out anymore." They split when they got on campus, because they all went to different classes.

Will sat in biology, taking notes. They were writing something about genes and DNA. She started doodling along the edge, tiny pictures. She started making a picture of Caleb. There was something so safe and assuring about him. She always felt better when Caleb was in the planning of attacks. He saw things much simpler than others, often seeing one detail that affected the whole plan.

Cornelia ran up to the girls at lunch. "Guess what?" she squealed. "Mark asked me to go with him to the dance!" They looked up at her. "What about Caleb?" Taranee asked, eyebrows raised. "Well, I've been waiting ages for Mark to ask me out, and it's not like Caleb would want to go to a dance, so it's all okay." Hay Lin and Irma exchanged a look. "Isn't that kind of leading him on?" Hay Lin pointed out. Cornelia turned to her. 'Oh so I shouldn't go out with him? He asked me. It would be rude to say no." Irma put up her hands in surrender. "Well, don't let us stop you." Will sat there silent. "You really shouldn't play with their minds like that. Mark could handle that, but Caleb? He's always said that love is special. He finds out you did that, not only do you lose him, but he's liable to do something that we have to go rescue him from." Cornelia thought for a second. "If you distract him with maps or something that night, he'll never know." Will looked up at her. "You want me to 'distract' Caleb so you can go make googly eyes at some dumb jock?" Cornelia smiled. "I knew you'd understand!" Will rolled her eyes. "Fine", she muttered. "But only so he isn't running around causing havoc."

After school they met up at the Silver Dragon. Caleb and Blunk sat in the basement, waiting for them. Caleb spread out a big map of Meridian.

"We think that Phobos is trying to get inside the Infinite City. We've seen some signs of serious drilling, and lots of creeps to guard the spots. If Phobos gets inside the Infinite City, he would crush the rebellion as they stand. We need to destroy the drills, before they get much farther."

Irma looked at the map. "Uh, if we take out the drills, won't that make him double his efforts, and triple his monsters?"

Caleb shook his head. "Phobos isn't known for his patience. If it doesn't work the first time, he tries something else. Meaning that he never really accomplishes anything of importance, expect owning Meridian of course."

Taranee reached over Hay Lin's shoulder. "Where are the drill sites, and which ones are farthest along?"

Blunk pointed to 3 of the ten spots. "These closest to City, sometime's make ceiling shake."

Hay Lin circled the spots. "How long till they break through?"

Caleb shrugged. "We're not sure, but we're guessing week and a half at their pace. You can never count on if Phobos tells them to work through the night."

Will leaned over to the map. "Each of these are spaced throughout the city, countryside, and swamp lands. If we strike hard and fast at the outlying ones, the ones within the city will have no back-up and if we're lucky, no warning either. If us Guardians separate out and hit each of those 3, then take out the other seven. Caleb, can you get back to Meridian? I know you have around the clock spies on the drills, keep us updated. Spread the rebels as you see fit."

Caleb rolled back up the map. "Will do. I'll be back on Friday to tell you how it's going." He left for a portal and the others began the walk home.

Throughout the next few days all the other girls were asked to the dance. Irma went with someone on her soccer team, Hay Lin went with Eric, and Taranee was asked by a shy boy in her math class. Will said no to everyone saying she already had plans. On Friday when she passed Hay Lin in the hall, Hay Lin stopped her. "Will, I just got a call from my gran. She says Caleb's back with the final plans. Will? Do you really intend to go through with deceiving him like this?" Will leaned her head against the lockers. "Hay Lin, I don't know." Hay Lin was the only one who knew about how Will felt about Caleb. "If he breaks up with her, he's open to me. He breaks up with Cornelia she never speaks to me again. I wish I knew what to do." Hay Lin patted her arm tenderly. "I'm sure you'll do what's right."

That night, Will carefully selected a clean pair of jeans, a green shirt, and a black jacket over it. No matter what happened now, she wanted to at least look presentable. She walked over to the Silver Dragon, picking her way around puddles from last night's rain. She headed downstairs, where Caleb already was. "Hey Will, what are you doin' here?" She shrugged. "Oh, I thought I would stop by and make sure everything was okay for tomorrow's attack. I brought Hay Lin's map of the portals. I had a few more ideas about what to do, in case the plan doesn't work. She spread out the map showing the portals.

"Now this one opens near here on Meridian. I'm thinking that we'll have Hay Lin lead this one here. She could use the strong winds that funnel through the tunnels to her advantage. This one could be good for Irma, because it's near the river. I'm a little concerned about what will happen if the monsters come up, but that we can't control. Taranee can go anywhere, so long as it's away from the city. I don't want any houses getting lit of fire. I'm thinking of putting Cornelia here, by the cliffs. If worst comes to worst she can always make a rockslide and bury them. What do you think?"

Caleb leaned back. "Something's wrong." She looked up at him. "What? Not enough people?" He shook his head. "You're not okay, I can tell. Something's bothering you." She propped her chin up on her hands and sighed. "Yeah, actually it's been bothering me for the past few days, while you've been gone." Caleb leaned forward. "I'm all ears." Will took a deep breath and started.

"Suppose that you have two friends. A girl and a guy. They really like each other, and everyone knows it. Now this girl friend is kind of going out with another guy, behind this guy friend's back. And she's asked you to cover for her while she goes out with this other guy, and you do it, because you really like the first guy, and your hoping he likes you too. Would you tell your guy friend the truth, or let it pass?"

Caleb chuckled. "It sounds like it would be a lot easier to say that Cornelia is out with some doofus right now, and that she asked you to distract me and you have a crush on me, so you said yes, hoping that with some one-on-one time, I'd grow to like you as more than a friend."

Will blinked a few times. "How did you figure all of that out?" Caleb shrugged. "I went to go talk to you girls at lunch time a couple days ago, when I heard Cornelia talking about going out with Mark. I saw your face and heard what you said. And I kind of like you too. The truth is I never really liked Cornelia. She forced me into a relationship when I didn't have the first clue what to do. I just didn't have an idea how to tell her that I didn't feel that way about her."

Music floated in from upstairs. Caleb stood, collapsing the table and rolling the maps. "I know that the other girls are at a dance tonight, so… Would you like to dance?" Will laughed and stood up. "Good sire, I would be honored" she said with a bow. They danced for an hour or more, whirling around the tiny basement. As the clocks struck 8 he pulled her close and kissed her. Short and sweet, but it left her breathless. She stayed for a moment longer, her left hand holding his shoulder, and her right hand holding his strong hand. She gave him a hug, with his cheek resting on her head. "I should go." She whispered. "I'll walk you home." He volunteered. He grabbed his coat and they left. As they walked, Caleb tentatively took her hand. She laced her fingers through his and smiled up at him. "This feels so normal for something I've never felt before." He laughed. "You too? I feel exactly the same. It's like something I should have been doing all along but never did, and now that I am, it connects so easily." They walked home, till Will stopped. "Can we go down another street, please?" Caleb looked down. "What's wrong?" She winced. "The dance is getting out, and that street will take us right past the school. If Cornelia sees us she'll jump to a thousand and one bad scenarios and cause an earthquake under my house." Caleb turned down another street. "I'm going to tell her tomorrow that it's over. And that I love you." She turned to him. "Do you want me to be there?" He shook his head. "I'll face this storm alone."

Will watched from the school as Caleb carefully removed Cornelia's hands off of his shoulders and explained to her. Her face changed from purple to normal. She turned and walked over to the group. She smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. "Congratulations Will. I mean it." Will looked at her surprised. "Really? You're not going to call me a back-stabbing-lying-cheating-no-longer-friend?" Cornelia shook her head. "Every girl's got to get turned down at least once. I just had mine from the unexpected person."

They met up again at the alley near the sewer system. "Okay, the lies all told out?" Irma nodded. "According to the folks, we're going to a scary movie that lasts three hours, so they won't be able to get a hold of us, because our phones must be turned off. With absolutely no specifics as to what movie theater or movie." Will nodded. "Good. Now when we get through the portal, everyone splits up. Use the walkie-talkies to tell us what's going on. We need to know where Cedric's going." Everyone nodded, and waited a moment while Will pulled out the Heart. "Guardians unite!" she said. There was a bright flash of pink light, and they felt themselves transforming, growing taller, and wings unfurling on their backs. They headed through the portal, to Caleb and Vathex. They left for their destinations, alternating between walking and flying to avoid detection.

Taranee's group struck first, killing the monsters and destroying the drill quickly. She radioed to Irma. "Irma, you're the closest one to us, you need help, or do we keep going?" Irma's voice sounded through the radio. "Help would be nice." They ran through the streets, swiftly and silently cutting through alleys. One of the men gave Taranee a large cloak and she covered herself with it. They came up on Irma's team and jumped into the fight immediately. In a few minutes, with the help of the newly added rebels, everything was done. Irma came over to her. She was sporting a new black eye and holding onto her arm. "I had to take some hits, but we need to go. Cornelia's not turning out well." As they ran along, Irma kept talking. "That was one of the ones that were closer to the City. It couldn't have been more the n10 feet away from breaking through. I'd like Corny to come back and fill it in. A tree or maybe a pond. Anything to cover it up would be good." They would have continued talking, but a soldier's body was flying through the air. Irma leaped in the air and blocked his fall. She lowered him to the ground. "What's going on?" He looked up. "They are about to break through! Quickly good Guardians! Our families will be lost!" Irma laid his head tenderly on Taranee's cloak, and ran into the fight. She whirled water from the air around her fists freezing them into blocks. She started to swing her fists wildly, knocking monsters unconscious and into each other. With the added troops, and Irma's insane swinging, the fight was soon over. Their radios crackled and Wills voice came through. "All drills are neutralized. I agree with Irma. Cornelia, take a small group of soldiers and go past each of the drill, filling in the holes. Everyone else get out of here. Go into hiding, do something. Get the heck outta the streets. The Tracker's out." Everyone turned and scattered. Cornelia turned to her walkie talkie. "Will, is everything okay?" Will's voice was fighting panic as she spoke. "Cedric came. He's got Caleb!"

The girls knelt at the roots of the great tree that held of the palace. "What happened?" Will's sobs and shivers were lost in the steadily falling rain. "Cedric came up to us. Caleb saw him coming and made me hide. He tried to fight Cedric, but Cedric knocked him out. It was too late for Cedric to stop the rebels, but he took Caleb away. What are we going to do?" Will's face was pale, lost and broken. I heard some guards talking about it. They say that he's tied up in the sewers. We have to get him out. I'm no genius, but from what I could tell, he was bleeding, and it looked like he was out of it." Taranee zoomed off for a few minutes. "Girls come with me. I might have a way in." They followed her to a sewer hole.

It wasn't much, just a hole that disgusting water flowed out of. It was covered with weeds, and the water moved sluggishly. Taranee pushed the top of the weeds back. "We won't be able to fit all of us in here. I'll take Will, and you guys stay out here. Stay out of sight, you should be able to duck inside the entrance if worse comes to worst." She crawled inside, taking Will with her.

The tunnel was long and miserable. Both tried to keep their mouths shut as much as possible. Taranee thought to Will. _"I'm thinking that I want Irma to hose us down when we get out of here."_

"_Agreed."_They kept going, until the tunnel widened enough to stand up. The tunnel branched off in three different directions. "Which way?" Taranee asked. Will closed her eyes, letting her emotions, and her heart, guide her. It felt that the right tunnel was the way to go. She turned and started walking.  
Taranee heard it first. A moan. "My head." Will shot forward, scattering the grime everywhere. "Caleb!" she heard Will shout farther up the tunnel. Will came back, supporting Caleb in her arms. "He's really badly hurt." Caleb was sporting plenty of cuts and bruises, the most disconcerting was the one on his head. Half of his head was a mass of blood and hair. Will gently held him. "We've got to get him out of this hole." They found the only way to get him out was for Taranee to hold his feet, and Will to hold his head, and fly very slowly up the shaft. It was slow going, but they made it out. Irma and Hay Lin quickly formed a bubble and they set him down on the floor of it. "Is he okay?" Cornelia looked up from him. "Irma can we have some water over here?" Irma sprayed a good jet of water over them, cleaning Taranee and Will in the process. After all the blood was cleaned off, it looked a lot better. "This isn't anything a few bandages and a lot of ice can't heal, but I think he broke a rib or two. It would be better to make no assumptions and tape up his ribs. We'll have to keep him down for a few weeks." Caleb groaned again. "Will?" she dropped to her knees next to him. "I'm here. What is it?" He pulled something from his pocket and dropped it into her hand. "Used to be my mother's. They took it, long time ago. I found it, caught in a sewer all these years. Keep it safe." The ring sparkled a bright blue. It fit on her ring finger. She leaned over and kissed his forehead as he fell back asleep. "I'll protect it. Sleep and heal."

A few days later Will came to the Silver Dragon. Because of her after school job she hadn't been able to get over to see Caleb. "He's in bed, getting 'pampered' by Blunk. I think you should go save him." Sure enough Blunk was taking care of Caleb. "Does Caleb need new pillow? Blunk ate most of the bugs." Caleb smiled weakly. "No thanks Blunk. You're doing a wonderful job. How about you go get something to eat?" Blunk scampered off and Will sat down next to him. "I barely remember anything until I woke up here a few hours ago. I have to get back to Meridian. They need me." Will grabbed his wrist. "You can't go, you're still hurt. And besides there aren't any portals open right now." Caleb kept getting up, trying to put on his shoes. Will grabbed one of them and stood on the table, as he sat back lacing up the other one. "I'll make one, I don't care, and I have to go back. Cedric said something about big trap. Something about how the drills were a shield, for other things. About just blowing the town and the ground apart, to get inside the Infinite City. An I know a lot of people hiding down there." Will gave him his shoe, dumbfounded. "We have to stop them." Caleb turned to her. "No. That would bad. Giving him the rebels and the Guardians? Why don't we just hand over the Heart to him while we're at it?" Will grabbed his arm. "But you could die!" He looked at her, kissing her briefly. "I know."

(Meanwhile…)

Far away back on Meridian, the _real_ Caleb rubbed his head. He looked around himself. "Oookay, prison cell over bottomless pit. Yup, I got caught." The guard outside was asleep but it didn't matter. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. He roamed around the cage, hoping to see a loose rock on a wall, or a stick. No luck. The chain that held the cage was too far out of reach, and they didn't leave behind any water. For once Caleb felt true hopelessness. What about Will? He wondered. Why hadn't they tried to find him?

_Ohh, I've got you on a cliffhanger. There's a fake Caleb, and a real Caleb. Now for those of us who are a little out of it, have no real clue, or are genuinely confused, I'll explain. For those who like a little mystery with their salsa, skip down to the story. _

_Caleb really did get caught by Cedric, just as Will said. The real Caleb was given some drink that would keep him out of it for several hours, meaning he couldn't be contacted by Taranee. Cedric had Caleb locked up in the cage he's currently in, then turned into a copy of Caleb, and went down to the sewers, tying himself up and leaning against the wall just minutes before Taranee and Will found him. So he went back to Earth, then after he got out of the Silver Dragon, he went back to Meridian, by opening a portal. And for that who just clicked all the buttons, yes, that means that Will did kiss Cedric. EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!! The question is, where is this all leading? Hmmmm……_

Caleb was sitting in the center of the cage. If he sat anywhere else, the cage leaned back and forth. He moved it underneath him, rocking the cage gently. Then he had his brilliant idea. He stood up and began to move from one side of the cage to the other. By doing so he could get the cage to swing back and forth. He stopped as he heard the huge pin that held the chain screw a little loose. Then he stuck his head out the cage, and looked around him. There were only two ways to exit this hole. Either he dropped down to where the guard slept, or he figured out how to crawl out of the cage, and up the chain, where there was a huge network of poles and rocks to lose himself in. He started again to swing it, back and forth. It was actually very easy once it got going. He had to time this perfectly. He stopped as the screw slipped, then threw all of his weight against the right side. The entre cage began to fall, leaning toward the right. Caleb clutched the top of the cage as it hit the ground. The cage was made of wood, so it shattered easily under the heavy metal chain. He leaped out of the remains of the cage and knocked the guard down, grabbing his sword. Caleb ran through the castle, going steadily up. He ran till he couldn't find any more stairs. He ran into a room, screeched to a halt. Elyon stood there, braiding her hair in the mirror. She spun around, staring at him. "Caleb? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. Caleb started to talk, but someone pounded on the door. "Open up, we know that your hiding the rebel in there." Elyon looked from the door to Caleb. She pointed to a door on the far side. "Get in there." Caleb hurled himself in, trying to shut the door quietly. He found himself in Elyon's closet, and crouched down on the floor. Elyon opened the door. "Yes?" The guards stuttered. "Your Majesty! We thought we saw a rebel run in here. One escaped from downstairs. We were concerned for your safety." Elyon laughed, and Caleb could imagine her smiling flirtatiously at the guards, like she used to when she lived on earth. "No one's been in here for a few hours. But thank you for being so worried about me. I feel very safe." She shut the door, then opened the closet.

"I'm not hiding you because I like you, I'm hiding you because you're now my prisoner, and I want answers. Everyone here is lying to me. Even Cedric's lying. I thought I could trust him, or at the least my brother. But I get the feeling that you're an honest person, like my friends on Earth." Caleb stared at her, open-mouthed. "You're Phobos's sister?" She nodded. Caleb immediately bowed. "You truly are 'Your Majesty'. You are the true heir to the throne of Meridian!" Elyon nodded. "I know that. Phobos was at least honest in that aspect of it." Caleb stood near the big door, still wary of searchers.

"No, I mean it on a more grand scale the Phobos means. You could bring life to this wasteland. The bright colors of Earth? You can make them even brighter here. He means for you to become Queen, but live under his direction all of your life, and he probably intends to make that a very short life. By law, you could take the throne right from under him, and you're powerful enough to do it. Your friends, Cornelia, Will, Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin? They're on your side. They've been trying to find a way to get word to you about Phobos for months now. He intends to force your power from you, claiming to keep it until you're ready, but never actually return it. We found out his plot only recently. He wants to poison this weird crown or whatever, that will kill you after sapping all of your magic."

Elyon nodded. "I have suspected as much for a long time. But kill me? I didn't think he could." She stared into the fire. "He's scared of me you know." She whispered. "He gets this look in his eye. Like I'm the big dog and he's the little cat." She stood up. "I will need your help." She walked over to him. "I have tried, many times to remove this crown. It stays on even in my sleep. I believe that Phobos has done something to it that will keep me from pulling it off. Will you please try?" Caleb pulled at the top of it. It seemed to stick for a moment, then gave in his hand. He gave it back to her, and she tossed it under her bed. Elyon stood in the center of her room, then she raised her hands over her head. The portal came out of her hand, and spread till it was the size of a door. "I'm leaving this place for now. If what you say is true, then I will need my old friend's help." He stepped through the portal after her, and found them in the Silver Dragon.

Will looked up to see Elyon stepping through the portal. Right after her was Caleb. Will stood up quickly "What are you doing here? You just left!" Caleb looked confused. "Uh, no I've been inside a cage this entire time." Elyon laid a small hand on her arm. "It must've been Cedric. One day he showed me how he could change his form. He turned into me." Will face got a greenish tint to it. "I kissed CEDRIC?! I think I gonna hurl." She drank some water and listened to Elyon.

"I've tried talking to you all before, but Cedric and Phobos said that none of you wanted to speak to me." Will leaned on her knees. "How do we know you're not just another copy of Elyon, sent to confuse and hurt us?" Elyon looked around and saw one of Caleb's knives. "I can do this." She grabbed the knife, and slit her arm. It bled red. "Cedric bleeds purple, no matter what form he takes. Phobos? I don't think he can bleed at all." Will nodded. "I believe her. Caleb get the girls. I'm going to check the portals."

Cornelia and Irma were the first people to arrive, Cornelia having run there. "Elyon!" she cried when she ran through the door. Elyon hugged her old friend, tears in her eyes. "Cornelia!" she stepped back to look at her. "You look great, but then again, when don't you? Oh, and that's the last time I take your advice about picking a guy. Especially creeps that open bookstores." They laughed. Irma looked to Will. "She's not a copy?" Will shook her head. "I pulled out the Heart and managed to nudge her with it while I was hanging it over the map. She didn't change. That's the real Elyon."

Cedric and Phobos watched from afar, identical grins on their faces. "Our plan is working perfectly." Cedric said. Phobos only frowned slightly. "My traitorous sister will have to be dealt with, but we will simply have to take that as it comes. In the meantime, yes, things are going exactly according to plan."

They planned to open a portal, with Elyon's help, to lead them to the rebel hideout. Then they would march as one, with Elyon, Caleb, and the Guardians in front, leading the attack. aElyon was to forgo the battle itself, and seek out Phobos. The Guardians would distract Cedric from his master, and the rebels could handle anything else. Will looked over all the maps and found nothing wrong with them, but still felt uneasy. There was something here, something she had missed. But whatever it was, she couldn't remember it. Elyon looked up at her. "What's wrong Will? You look confused." She shook her head. "I keep thinking that we missed something, something really important." Caleb patted her shoulder. "I don't think so. Besides, we have Elyon on our side again. What could possibly go wrong?"

Will rolled over in her bed, watching her alarm. She wanted to go to sleep for the precious few hours she had before the attack, but her hand was bothering her. It itched all the way up to her elbow, and she had already tried to put lotion on it. She tossed off her covers, and opened her window. If she couldn't go to sleep, she might as well get going. She transformed, and flew into the night, shutting the window behind her. The still-form astral drop would cover for her until tomorrow morning, but they hoped to be back before tonight. She got to the Silver Dragon and quietly knocked on the back door. Caleb would hear, and let her in without walking up the family. He opened the door quickly and let her in. They hurried down stairs, taking care to lock the door behind them. Caleb rubbed his head as they sat down. "I don't like this." Will looked up at him. "Why?" He shrugged. "It's sounds like were banking everything on this one shot. And no matter what we do, something will go wrong. I'm just worried." Will touched his face gently. "I know, but we've covered everything we can think of. It'll be okay." The others showed up pretty soon after that and they got ready to go. Elyon opened a portal, and they stepped through. The rebels were waiting, excited to have Elyon on their side.

They marched through the Infinite City, coming out near the palace. Elyon floated up in the air, surveying the two great armies on the battlefield. The girls flew behind her, wary of Cedrics long tail. Elyon spoke and her voice could be heard everywhere. "Cedric! Our fight is not here. Surrender the false Prince Phobos for a duel with me and lives will not be lost." Cedric reared up. "My master will come when he pleases." He hissed. Elyon spread her hands. "He will come now!" she roared. Blue lightning shot from her hands to the Palace. Phobos was pulled out a window by it and dragged to stand in the air before her. "Ahh, my traitor sister. Run to the Guardians for help have you? It won't do you any good. My powers are superior to your own." She clenched a fist and the lightning around him came closer. "But I'm going to try." She snarled. Phobos raised his hand slightly. "I would worry about your precious leader first." Will felt dizzy, then suddenly dropped. Something was weighing her down; almost more then she could stand. She hit the ground with a crunch, landing on a cliff nearby. The air around her arm shivered and an ugly blue crystal appeared, going from almost her elbow to a stump on her hand. Everyone looked on in horror as the blue crystal inched its way farther up her arm, then a long piece of it snatched her other arm, binding them together. She screamed in pain, but Phbos's laugh drowned her out. "Cedric as Caleb gave you a ring. I believe you forgot it was there, because you couldn't see it anymore. It grew to become this." Elyon's eyes flamed, and with a massive heave, she threw Phobos as far as she could. He braked quickly and came flying back at her. "ATTACK!!" Elyon screamed. The two armies charged to each other and the Guardians tried to get Will free. "Don't' worry about me. Get Cedric, before he starts to hurts people." She gasped. They flew off. "Be careful Will." She gathered herself together and stood up. The road was long to the ground fight and she didn't think she could carry the crystal with her tiny wings. She could barely stand with it. She stumbled down the road, losing sight of the battle.

It was nearly 15 minutes before she saw the fight again. Phobos was lying on the ground, his power drained by Elyon. The fight was still going on strong though. Three large monsters had Caleb trapped. He fought bravely, but one smashed in his skull. Will gasped and tried to run to him, but the weight of the living rock on her arms was too much. She crashed to her knees with him, tears fighting their way to the surface. I'm supposed to be one of the most powerful beings on Earth and I can't save him? She felt the Quinntecense charge through her hands, weak at first, then it grew more powerful. She concentrated the energy at her hands, feeling them burn. She gave it one last shot and the crystal finally shattered, pieces flying everywhere. But she couldn't move fast enough.

Will watched with tears streaming down her face as Caleb drew one more rattling breath, turned over and died. She ran to him, cradling his head in her arms. "Caleb, don't leave. I need you here." She looked out over the battle. So many were gone. How many more would die? She stood up, standing over Caleb. "ENOUGH!!!" she roared. Blue lightning crackled and shot off in all directions. Everyone froze and turned to her. She rose into the air, facing the battlefield. "I have had IT!! The endless fighting, while people starve and die. Why? Because Phobos ordered you to? He has no more power over you. Why continue the fight? To see who is best? No! Will you fight, till not one man stands alive? Either this war ends tonight, or I rip this world apart from the seams."

Everyone looked at each other, truly seeing each other for the first time. Not enemies. Not Phobos's men versus the rebels. But kinsmen, once friends. Like a great wave every man bent down and dropped their swords. Quivers and bows clattered to the ground. Elyon walked to Will. "I want to show them what Meridian used to be. But my powers aren't strong enough yet. Will you help me?" Will looked at her and pulled out the Heart and dropped it in her hand. "Here, I don't know how to do that." She dropped to the ground, pulling Caleb's body into her arms. Sobs shook her body, tears fell like rain. She felt the blast of the two Hearts, and felt a light sweep through her. She buried her face in Caleb's hair, hiding away from the world. She looked at him. "Caleb, I don't believe you're really dead. Please come back."

Caleb opened his eyes. He was standing now, but he was wearing weird clothes. It was a big robe that covered him from head to toe. It looked like something the Oracle would wear. He looked around him and nearly cussed. "What the…?" He was standing in a hallway, looking at three paths. One led to light, another to the rest of Kandracar, and the last led to darkness. He looked around him. "Oracle? What's going on?" The Oracle floated up from the Kandracar side. He stopped at the edge. "Caleb. I'd thought you'd be here. You're between, living, dying, and joining the ranks of the Council." Caleb looked down at himself again, and noticed something only slightly creepy. He was see-through. He saw straight through his feet to the ground. "I'm dead?" Caleb asked. Oracle shook his head. "While Will clings to your body, you are bound to Earth and Meridian. At the same time, you are dead, unable to go back. The choice is yours." Caleb looked briefly to the shining land of Kandracar, and then glanced at the darkness. Then he turned and walked back to Life.

Will was terrified, unable to move. Caleb was gone. She kissed his still-warm lips and stayed there for a moment, hoping against hope that somehow this kiss would bring him back. Will jumped a little when his arms wrapped her up, holding her against him in the cold mud. He loosened his grip a little so that she could breathe, and they heard Irma behind them. "Get a room guys good grief!" Caleb let her go enough to stand up and wrapped his arms tight around her. "Thanks for your encouragement Irma." She grinned elfishly. "Anytime."

They watched as Elyon had the official crown of Meridian placed on her head, and screamed like girls do when she stood. Caleb built a house on the cliffs, where he could always watch over his city. Will still loves him very much, and Cornelia's found a boy on Earth. Everyhting is alive and blooming on Meridian, and life is good.


	2. Aldarn & Ram

_This story begins in a pit, below the main street of Meridian. It is two years after the final battle. The guardians visit often and Will still loves Caleb very much. But someone was forgotten. Caleb's sister lives in the pit. The only entrance is far beneath palace, so deep that only the guards still deliver food there, thinking that some old monster lives there. But these are Ram's last days of hiding. She's about get set free…_

Ram sat, legs crossed, deep in thought. She opened her eyes, looking to the floor. The sun was reaching her feet. It was time to get up. She wandered around the pit, stretching her legs. She went to a small shelf and pulled out a hunk of bread and some kind of meat. It tasted like mutton, which was good with her. She gnawed on the bread for awhile, but gave up halfway through it. "Taste like gravel." She muttered. She waited until the sun hit a mark on the far wall, and then knelt, facing the east.

"Candracar, Oracle, and all who reside the hallowed halls, please save my people." She rose to her feet, bent her knees a couple of times, and jumped straight into the air. The chains that bound her hands only let her climb to a small rock on the walls, but she could jump very high and had nearly worked the chains free. She sat on the small rock, keeping her slight balance easily. She enjoyed the feel of the sun, and heard the voices as the city came to life. She loved those voices.

Three things kept her alive in that pit, for the past 4 years. 1, the voices of people. From here she heard other signs of life, heard people still living. That alone gave her courage, the idea of life beyond the pit. 2, Memories of Caleb. She couldn't imagine how he looked know, but she could imagine. Caleb. Her big brother, best friend, and shield in the lonely, forsaken land. When he came looking for volunteers for the rebel army, she was the first to step forward. 3, the still abiding anger of Phobos, the monster that put her in this hell hole. She vowed that the minute she got out, she would find the sharpest knife in Meridian and slit his throat.

She stayed there, fiddling with her slate rock. Around noon she stood up, and scratched another line into the wall. She looked at the marks, covering almost the entire wall, as far up as she could reach, and nearly to the rock. Another promise she had made to herself was that she would leave before she got to the rock. Well today was the day. She sat down whistling an old fighting tune, and got to work on the big screw in the wall. It was entirely covered by a metal plate, so she had to dig about 2 feet off the actually screw to get it unburied. She grabbed the plate and started to slide it loose. The big plate shattered, sending shards everywhere.

She sat there for the next few hours of light, picking at the chains. They were big and sturdy, magical chains. But he hadn't built the metal plate quite the same. It was light and easy to break. She stretched her hands apart, feeling movement that had long since been cramped. The chains were still locked to her, but they would make good weapons if she was going to assassinate Phobos. She waited till the stars shone overhead, and then gathered together the remnants of food. That was also on her list of to-dos. Find the nearest market and eat real food again, not dirt covered mold. She looked around. There was nothing here that she needed to take. She leaped into the air one last time, climbing higher past her outlook rock. She climbed to the little grate, to get a good look at it. It was crumbling away, so it couldn't be that hard. She rolled onto a ledge nearby, and with a powerful kick aimed up; she took out the entire grate. It spun out, flying into the air. She scrambled through, replacing the grate as best she could. She looked about her. She knew this place. The main town square, a place she had stayed many times. She looked to the fountain, water sparkling over it. She remembered it…

_Caleb and Ram sat on the edge of the fountain, while their father took care of some business. Caleb had splashed some water over her, getting her shirt wet in the process. She had pushed him into the fountain as revenge. He had laughed and for a brief moment in time, their world was wrapped in a shining bubble of joy and brotherly love._

Well she had a long list of things to do, but as soon as she could she would find Caleb. He always knew what was best. She headed to the shadows, keeping in them the best she could. She picked a lock on the baker's door, grabbing a few rolls, locking the door behind her, leaving some small coins that had been kicked into the pit from the street. She knew she couldn't possibly buy a knife this late at night, much less afford it. Aldarn's dad would understand. The lock was slightly more complicated but she had done it a thousand times. She took a knife obviously being made, with a deadly sharp blade and an uncarved handle. Ram grabbed a small pick off the work table and picked the lock on her manacles. The chains she dumped out the back window. Cedric and his cronies would never connect it to Aldarn or his father.

She made her way through silent streets, thinking lonely thoughts. She was shunned as a child for most of her life, for her spontaneous "magic". The only way that she ever made friends was through Caleb. It was an unspoken rule that if you made fun of Ram and Caleb found out he'd kick your butt and anyone else's who got in the way. Except for Aldarn.

He had liked her for her. Crazy and calm, wild and beautiful. Before the rebel cause had started she felt that Aldarn and her might get married and have kids, but she didn't know anymore. He could be dead, married, or any number of things.

She snuck across the bogs, avoiding the water. That creepy monster might be awake. She went to the castle, climbing up the side of the tree roots. It used to be a game they would play. Caleb would race her to see who could go the farthest up the Palace tree without falling off or getting caught. They almost made it to the top once. She made it to the top, and grabbed onto a balcony. She swung over the edge, landing lightly. Ram stuck her head out the door. No one was there, but it didn't hurt to take chances. Ram grabbed a nearby curtain and shimmied up. The ceilings all had elaborate rafters. She could climb them.

In a few minutes she had reached the royal bedchambers. She slipped in the door, shutting it softly behind her. Long blond hair flowed out over the blanket. She came closer and closer, holding the knife ready…

Ram nearly jumped a mile when a girl sat up in the bed. "Who are you?" the girl asked sleepily. Suddenly her eyes widened as she saw the knife. "GUARDS!!!" she screamed. "Shoot" Ram whispered. She threw the knife into her belt and catapulted over edge of the balcony. She fell, feeling her strange magic surround her, slowing her fall. She hit the ground just as the alarms sounded. She ran, heading for the Infinite City. She fell to her knees once she reached it, tears pouring down her face. She had just nearly killed an innocent girl. "I'm so confused." She whispered to herself. A strange girl with long blond hair was sleeping in Phobos room, and as she thought back, other things didn't fit quite right.

The market didn't have evil guards pouring through drinking the town's ale, like they always did and the castle didn't seem as dark as it once had. Everything felt so much cleaner, now that she happened to notice it. And the moon… When she was five, Phobos had made the moon dark, drawing its power for his own. She remembered feeling its light fall on her as she crossed the bog though.

"Where are you Caleb? Why doesn't the world make sense?" Ram was cold, with an empty stomach, a knife, an aching heart, and sadness before her. She didn't know what this world was anymore. She desperately needed help, but that would have to wait. She fell on her side, pulling her knife out to lie in her hand while she slept.

Caleb watched setting sun from his little house. He looked to the Palace, seeing its thousand windows light up like a great jewel. "I wish you were here Ram. No one else saw beauty quite like you." Will came out from the house. "Caleb? Is everything okay?" he turned around. "Oh, hi sweetheart. Um, everything's fine." Will crossed her arms. "Okay, now tell me the truth. I've been stopping here every single day this week and your never home. I came back late last night and your coat smells like you've been walking through the sewers. What are you doing?" Caleb sat down on the cliff. "My little sister, Ram. It's been 4 years next month that she's been gone." Will touched his arm gently. "Dead?" His head snapped up.

"NO. I don't believe she's dead. She was captured at the very beginning of the war. I used to sneak to her jail cell. But then I guess they figured it out, because they moved her suddenly. I never saw her again. I've been looking for her in all the old prison cells, but Phobos made this one. He hid it pretty good. I've been searching more often now that the four year mark's here. But I can't find her." Will searched his face and kissed his cheek gently. "I'm sure you'll find her. If she's anything like you, she's out there. Are you searching alone?" he shook his head. "Aldarn looks for her even more then I do."

"Why?"

"Well they sort of had this thing before she was captured. He promised her that he would wait forever for her, so long as she was alive. Sealed with a kiss and a cut."

"A cut?"

"Their promise for each other. They cut each other from the elbow to the wrist. Aldarn's forms a square at his elbow. Ram's was a curlicue. She was so proud of it."

They sat there as the sun sank behind the mountains. The village below them was quiet, except a few small sounds. They watched the moon rise, polished white. Will was standing up to leave when an alarm went out from the Palace. Caleb leaped to his feet and a rapid burst of notes reached them. "It's an assassin at the Palace for Elyon!" He ran to the house to grab his sword while Will transformed. She carried him over the bog to the Palace. They landed smoothly on the Queen's balcony.

Elyon was standing in her nightgown trembling. "There was a girl! Oh it was awful!" she cried out. Will wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging Elyon. "What did she look like?" Elyon swallowed. "She was covered in dirt, wearing boy's clothes, with a knife. Her hair was long, she was barefoot. She was about to kill me when I woke up. She jumped off the edge of the balcony. I don't know where she went." Caleb knelt in front of her. "Did she have any distinguishing marks? Anything that would single her out in a crowd?" Elyon frowned. "Something about her seemed familiar, but I don't know what." Caleb patted her shoulder. "I'm going to order guards posted in here. Go back to sleep, your highness. We can sort out this problem tomorrow."

Aldarn came back to the shop in the early morning. He had been searching in the lower prison. They went below the marshes and the town, reserved for the worst criminals. Most of the people had died down there already. And there was still a third of it he hadn't been to. His father looked up when he walked in. "Aldarn, you're here! Interesting night we had. First an assassin on the Queen and then I come to the shop and find these!" he spread out his hands to show the two long chains on the table. "Finest steel I've ever seen. I don't know why they're here, but I'm melting them down to make something useful." Aldarn ran his hands over them. "I feel so lost Father." His father looked up from heating his bellows. "Why?" Aldarn rolled back sleeves, revealing the lovingly carved line and square in his arm. "She's been gone for so long. What happened to her?" He turned to his own small table, where he carved knife handles once his father had formed them. "Father? Where's the lotus knife I was working on last night for Emstray?" He shrugged. "When I locked up last night, it was right there." Aldarn searched the entire store and never found it. "I hope Emstray doesn't mind a slightly worn blade. I have to finish it, or he'll get mad." He found a secondary blade and started carving into the hilt. The wood's top layer was soft from soaking and carved easily. The delicate pattern of lotus flowers soon found its way out of the wood. He imagined what it would be like to carve something like it for Ram. Beautiful, but sharp and strong. Just like her.

A lot of teenagers in Meridian had rashly gotten married because the war. Some regretted it, some hadn't. Despite the many times girls asked, he never married, never actually kissed another girl. "Son? Are you okay?" Aldarn jumped. His thoughts were far away, in another world, one of light and life, where Ram had raced through the streets with him. "Uh, yeah, okay. Just tired." He took a hasty wipe at his eyes for the tears that prickled there.

The girls showed up early the next morning. Will found a note in the house, "Gone to the castle to help Elyon. See you there." The girls flew and reached the castle in a few minutes. They loved coming here, now that the world was bright and beautiful. Elyon often raced from one task to another, trailing people behind her. But she always found time to talk to the village folk. At this moment she was wearing overalls and a worn sweater, complete with boots to the knee. Elyon and Caleb were helping unbury the edge of a man's wheat field and the base of the mountain. An avalanche had covered most of the field and Elyon had already removed the worst of the damage. "Oh hello girls! Sorry, but were really busy. There's so much to do today." Irma shrugged. "No problem. Can we help?" Elyon looked up. "Really? That would be great. Cornelia would you mind taking care of the rest of this? I have to get back to the castle and change into formal clothes for the hearing of the court. Um, there was some thievery in the market place last night. It would be great if you girls investigated that. And after that is lunch and we can talk then.

The girls headed to the market place after Cornelia had finished blocking all of the dirt into place. "The first one found was at the bakery. Not a robbery so much as someone broke in and took some food. Didn't even touch the till." Taranee explained. The man greeted them at the door. "So you're from the Queen?" he asked. Irma smiled. "Yes sir. We'd like to know what happened so that we can report back to the Queen and tell her what happened." The man scratched his head as he led them inside. "Well the funny thing is whoever it was overpaid. I count all my supplies to make sure that the town's ruffians aren't making off with them at closing hours. They usually go for the sweets. But whoever it was took two wheat rolls from the day old tray. It's not very much of a robbery, but I thought I should report it anyway." The girls thanked him for his time, but he waved it off. "Things are much better here, now that you've locked up Phobos good. Take a roll on the way, good for the health."

The next stop was the smithy. They found Aldarn there, but his father was busy delivering items around town. Aldarn knew what happened and was perfectly willing to talk. "Someone broke in last night, took a knife that I was going to start work on tonight and left a bunch of weird chains behind." Hay Lin's eyebrows were raised high. "Chains? Do you still have them?" Aldarn nodded politely. "Yes. Their outside." He led them out the back door where the chains sat. They glowed a pearly color, but looked normal otherwise. Cornelia felt something stirring inside her. The chains called faintly to her, clicking against each other. She touched them and the world around her exploded, and she was seeing the life of the chains.

She watched as a girl, covered in blood, was dragged into the throne room and thrown at Phobos's feet. She was held by two guards as Phobos formed these chains. From fire, water, earth, air, and the magic in his hands, combined with the metal of two swords, came two chains, each 20 feet long. She watched as these chains were screwed into a wall, and watched as the girl was locked into them. She watched the next four years on fast forward, as the girl lived her life, healing and growing stronger. At times she seemed weak, almost lost and at others she tore at her chains with her bare hands, willing them to fall apart. Cornelia watched as this stranger hacked the wall to pieces, never giving up on her dream of freedom. She almost cheered when with the final heave, the plate shattered and the girl ran to freedom. Then in confusion, as the now-skinny child broke into the bakery and left behind a few coins, then went to the smithy. She left behind the chains, but took a plain knife with her. The magic chains seemed almost sad to see the girl go. Such an adventurous one she was. Cornelia woke up with a start.

"Girls, I know who stole the knife. Someone who has been prisoner beneath the market…" Cornelia leaped to her feet. "The drain!" She raced out the door, with everyone on her heels. "What are you blabbering about?" Cornelia threw up the plate and dropped down. "Cornelia!" Irma hollered. Taranee and Hay Lin went down after her. They came up a few minutes later and replaced the grate. "What are you yelling about?" Irma demanded. Cornelia pointed to the grate. "Someone was put in there a long time ago. Maybe 3 or 5 years ago. She finally broke out, and she's loose. She might even be the one who attacked Elyon." Aldarn's eyes grew wide. "Can you take me inside the hole please?" Hay Lin used the air to carefully lower him in. He shouted for them to pull him back after a few minutes. He clambered out of the hole, his eyes wide and full of tears. "Girls you have found something that Caleb and I could never find. Ram's prison. We have to get the castle now. This could mean a lot."

Caleb and Elyon listened in amazement as the girls and Aldarn told the story, each tripping over the others words to tell it quickly. "It would make sense wouldn't it?" Aldarn asked."No one is near as quiet as she is, which would explain how she made it to the Queen's room without finding anyone. And last she knows, Phobos was still in power. If he's the one that forced her down there she would go after him, wouldn't she?"

Caleb stood up, busting with excitement. "If this is her, if she's really alive, wouldn't she try and find the rebels?" Will shook her head. "Caleb, you know her better than anyone. She would try and find you and the rebels in order to continue on with the fight. There's just one minor problem in this. You aren't a rebel anymore, and the rebels aren't hiding anymore. There's no one for her to find. She may die trying to find a group that isn't even in existence anymore!" Caleb looked up. "You're right. So what do we do?" Will shrugged. "She might look for answers. Right now we have to wait. The work of Meridian goes on, and we will continue looking."

Ram woke up in the Infinite City, the magic torches lighting the way to see. She rubbed her eyes, looking around her. It must be daytime by now. She still held the knife, and had one roll left, but it didn't help. Ram walked around the tunnels, looking for familiar marks. There were no sign of campfires, but this was only a corner of the City. The rebels might not even use them anymore. She came out an entrance wearily, one hand over her eyes against the light. She noticed that the sun shone fiercely, and people were wearing bright clean clothes. A piper piped on the fountain now, and some sheep went brushing by. She looked down at her clothes and noticed, rather vaguely, that they were so threadbare that the shirt was all but see through and the pants were almost falling off her bony hips. The first thing to do would be find new clothes. No one was liable to talk to her in her current state.

She went to the clothing store. "One shirt, a pair of pants, and a black cloak please." She told the man. His eyes narrowed. "For whom?" he said slyly. "For the account of Caleb." She said. It was how the rebels used to get needed supplies. His eyes went wide. "Of… of course. He hasn't been here in a very long time." He hastily wrapped up the clothes, and handed them to her. She took them to a nearby river. It ran pure and clear, with no trash clinging to its edges. She stripped off her old clothes and jumped in with a loud whoop. The water felt like cool silk on her skin after so long being dry. Dirt poured off, darkening the constant flow of water. She scrubbed her hair as best she could with no soap, but she didn't mind too much. She was just getting comfortable in the water when she heard laughter.

She ducked behind some reeds and watched. 3 boys were coming down the river. She went farther into the shadows and watched. The boys left their clothes in a heap and piled into the river. She grew paler as they swam towards her area. What am I going to do? She thought. She couldn't climb out without exposing herself to them, which would be awful, and her knife was on the bank. Brave rebel she was, but she still had enough dignity to know that fighting three boys buck naked, by a river, with only a knife as a weapon would never end well. She estimated 30 seconds before they were right on top of her. Ram grabbed a reed, snapping off the bottom of it. She blew through it once to make sure no bugs were in it and then plunged beneath the surface, ducking far beneath an old tree's roots. She felt safer there, with the reed up at the surface to breathe through. The old tree's roots came to life, wrapping her in a safe mesh. Through it they could never break through, much less see her. She nestled in safely waiting while they passed. As soon as they were out of sight she hauled out of the water, dressing and drying at a warp speed. She threaded her old belt through the loops, stabbing her knife into it. She hastily kicked dirt over the other clothes, then ran into the forest.

She wandered through, eating some blackberries she found. She stepped out onto a road as a wagon rolled by. "Excuse me sir?" she asked politely. He turned in his wagon pulling his horse to a stop. "Yes?" She looked up at him, willing to seem innocent. "What year is it?" He smiled. "Why it's the year 2001 of our dear Queen Elyon." He slapped the reins on the horse and trotted on. She sat down on a rock, thinking things over. If someone new was in power, they were doing a fine job of it. Meridian was bright and happy again. But worse, she knew what the price for attempted murder was. They would find her, no matter how long. Maybe if she turned herself in, they would only give her life. She could handle it. She got to her feet, then started walking down the path.

Ram waited in the hall, holding a crying boy for a mother. When the mother asked why she was there, Ram smiled, a lost smile. "I have committed a crime against the Queen. I go to beg her forgiveness and ask that they only put me in prison. What about you?" The mother looked nervous. "My husband. He's been hurting' me and the young 'uns lately. He goes to the wenches at the bars all night, comes home during the day when I'm trying to get by and beats me black and blue. I've locked him in the cellar for now until I can get help from the guard." When the mother's turn came, she left her 3 children with Ram, and went in. The baby slept on peacefully, all well in her tiny universe, while the two older children used her for a home base in a rousing game of tag. She held the little girl's midget finger, awed by it. She had never really thought about it, but she wished she could've had kids with Aldarn. She would have loved that. A tear threaded its way down her cheeks as she thought of it. Aldarn was a fine young man, for sure he had already been picked up by a nice girl, one who stayed home and mended clothing, who didn't wield a spear or drink ale at the tavern with her friends.

Phobos watched as the guards left, and then turned to Cedric. "Cedric, reach your hand through the bars." He commanded. Cedric complied and Phobos reached out, not quite touching, but close enough to feel tiny scraps of power lying there. He muttered some magic words and life force drained from Cedric into Phobos. He licked his lips greedily, feeling his powers burst awake once more. With a wave of his hands the bars exploded, and he floated out. He turned to his thousands of loyal monsters. "When I have destroyed Elyon, I will set you free." He said. Then he turned invisible and strode out, leaving them behind. He dodged around the guards and headed for the main of the castle searching for his sister.

Ram waited for a little while longer until the woman came out. She took her little girl and gathered the others close. "She's already dispatched 3 soldiers to put him up. Thank you for watching my babe." Ram watched her go with a glimmer of sadness. She wished that the Queen would see fit to help her too.

Ram was showed inside by a stiff man wearing too-tight of clothes. She walked up to the throne, and humbly dropped to one knee. Elyon's ever cheerful voice rang out. "Please lady, rise." Ram shook her head. "Ma'am, I am not worthy to rise to your height, and I have no hope of seeing light again." Elyon frowned. "Why ever not?" 2 tiny tears trailed away down her face.

"Queen, I tried to murder you in the past night. It was an accident, I assure you, but nonetheless I am guilty of treason. I only wish to spend my life in the prisons below the earth, that I may never do such a wrong again." Elyon's voice was hardly over a whisper. "Why did you try to kill me?" Ram looked up to where she sat. "Ma'am, when I went into the prison system, Prince Phobos held this world in his hand. I vowed that if I ever came free, I would hunt him down and slit his throat. But I was wrong. He is gone, and I nearly took an innocent life." Elyon rose from her throne and walked to where Ram knelt. She pulled her up by her forearms and looked at her. "I have seen your face, before last night. Somewhere…" she snapped her fingers. "Manservant, fetch my first Councilor at once." The man left silently, leaving them alone. Elyon peered into her eyes. "You look famished. Would you like something to eat?" She gestured to a low table by her throne, where an untouched platter of food sat. Ram ate a roll and some fish, but not a bite more. Elyon managed to force some water down her, but she looked so queasy that Elyon let her sit on the floor. Caleb came in moments later, with his sword drawn.

"Elyon? What's going on here? The man said that you said to come and get me, and he mentioned that there was an assassin in here!" Elyon raised a hand to stop him. "She is no assassin. She is disoriented and lost." She stepped closer, whispering to him. "She looks like you Caleb." At the mention of the name, Ram's eyes shot up and she scrambled to her feet. Caleb turned to her and his mouth fell open in surprise. Ram looked at him, eyebrows drawn together. He crossed the room to her in three huge strides. "Ram it's me. Caleb." She hugged him tentatively, then clenched him harder. Caleb was still surprised, but chose not to question it. His little sister home, and all grown up. Given she smelled like river water and dirt, but it didn't matter. They could have stayed there forever, crying for each other, but a scream behind them made them jump apart.

Elyon was suspended in the air, and she was grasping at her throat. Caleb ran forward, but whatever held Elyon captive moved away. Ram reached behind her for a tree pot and with a thought, snapped the tree in two. "Forgive me brother", she whispered to the broken tree. "One will replace you." She then threw the entire pot, full of dirt, straight at Elyon. It missed, but the dirt flying overhead settled on her and the attacker, giving Caleb someone to aim at. Elyon managed to kick the person in the chest and she was dropped. She scrambled to the wall, looking confused. Ram grabbed another pot, pulling out all the dirt, tree roots included. She heaved the pot over her head and slammed into the invisible persons head. He teetered for a moment, then dropped. She dumped more dirt on him. "It's Phobos." She said.

His eye creaked open and she lunged for his throat. He tried to pull her off, but he was too woozy to do much, but he spoke. "It's too late, all of my subjects have been set free. You cannot stop them." She threw him against the wall as several guards burst in. She spun to them. "No, get to the city, Phobos's monsters have been released. Protect the people." She turned and in three strides was at a small window. She jumped to the edge, balancing lightly on her toes, and then she opened her arms wide and fell. Caleb rushed to the window, but what he saw was not what he expected. She was flying along the ground, moving fast to the town. Even from where he stood, he could tell that several fires had already been set and that things were headed downhill. He turned to Elyon who was pulling herself upright. "Go to your inner rooms. Guards there will protect you. I'm going to the town." He raced out the door, grabbing some swords from a nearby statue.

By the time Caleb reached the town, all but Cedric had been caught. Ram was tying up a few more monsters. "Where's Aldarn?" he asked. She looked up. "I saw him running to the other side of town. He said something about fires." She frowned. "If a fire blazed up, one person couldn't stop it. We should go and find him." They took off, running fast, but breathing easily. A thick smoke had settled over most of the town, so they headed to where it was thickest.

Aldarn was sweating, and for the hundredth time he wondered why he was doing this. He had spotted fire and had gone to put it out, but had discovered several had been started. It was hard work alone, because he had to soak burlap sacks at the fountain and then beat the fire out. He had gotten it down to a pile of firewood, and had just finished tamping it out. He leaned against the wall to keep an eye on it, but he couldn't because he was dizzy, and there was so much smoke, and the world was going black…

Caleb and Ram came to the first fire. They traveled past it, moving through the smoke. As they kept going the fires were smaller and less frequent. Ram didn't say anything, but she ran faster, moving quickly from one to the next. She dodged around a building and Caleb heard her scream. He leaped after her, pulling out a sword in the process. She was kneeling next to Aldarn, frantically listening for a breath. "He just left! If only…" her panicked voice trailed off as she turned, feeling out into the air. It seemed to shimmer for a moment and then a huge black gash tore through. She looked down , and then leaped in. Caleb looked in and saw Aldarn, fading away, with Ram diving for him. She grabbed his hand and pulled as hard she could up, but she couldn't move him. With a yell and a bright flash of light, she flew out of the hole, cradling Aldarn in her arms. Caleb rolled them over to see her. But there was nothing to see. He eyes were blank, lost, and almost afraid. "Who are you?" she asked. Caleb frowned. "I'm your brother, duh." She looked confused. "My name is duh?" He helped her to her feet. "No, your name's Ram." She smiled. "That's good. I wouldn't want to be named Duh." She leaned down and picked up Aldarn, slinging him into a fireman's carry. "This guy looks pretty sick. We should get him to a nurse." She started to walk away, then turned back around to Caleb "What does amnesia mean?" He looked down to her, eyes widening. "Why?" She shrugged. "I just thought of that. What does it mean?" He took Aldarn from her, heading toward the castle. "It means to temporarily lose all memories, usually because of something very traumatizing."

The doctor finished looking at Ram, then took Caleb aside to talk to him. "She can't remember anything can she?" Caleb shook his head. "She may not remember for awhile. But she recognizes some things. Basics like what letters are and such. She's asleep right now, but keep her nearby. If she starts to relapse, she may forget how to function. Then she's as good as dead." The doctor stopped when a short scream came out of the room. Ram came flying out the door, hiding behind Caleb. "There's something bad in there!" she yelped. The doctor looked in. "There's nothing there child." She shook her head vigorously. "It was like a big black cloud." The doctor smiled. "Caleb will keep you safe from it, don't worry."

Ram stayed there for a very long time, not wanting to leave the safety of her brother. The hollow light behind her eyes was starting to fill in again, and she seemed happier. But some habits were hard dying. As the night came to a close and others fell asleep, she automatically huddled into his side, jumping at the tiny sounds. When she was concentrated on a task she moved easily and everything seemed simpler to her. But her mind was still shattered and it would take a long time to heal. Unbeknownst to anyone, she saw much more behind her eyes. She saw snippets of a life she couldn't remember, often startling people by remembering their names.

Aldarn sat in the bed, a cold pack over one eye. He could remember a whole lot, but he definitely remembered dying. Someone had told him that Ram had pulled him back, using every single piece of strength she had. He heard whispers that she had lost her mind and that she had no clue where she was.

He managed to convince some old dotty nurse that he was healthy enough and went looking for her. It wasn't that hard. She sat on a balcony now, watching the sky change colors with the dawn. He tapped her shoulder gently. "Ram?" She turned. "Who are you?" she asked, confusion puzzling her eyes. "I'm, I'm Aldarn. You're my friend." She turned back around in her chair. "I don't remember you." Aldarn walked around to face her. "Of course you don't. I wouldn't expect you to." She frowned. "Why are you here? Everyone else whispers around me, never telling me what's actually in their eyes. And the only ones that speak to me straight up are forced to. So why are you even trying?" Aldarn smacked his forehead. "Ram, you don't remember it, but we were in love once. 4 years ago we were even thinking about getting married. But the war got in the way and we never made it out. Ram, you saved my life." She looked at the sun, now shining brilliantly. "How does love save your life?" Aldarn kept talking.

"Phobos figured out how to drain life force from some of his loyal subjects. He escaped. Elyon put him back in his prison with magic blocking walls, but not before he injured a lot of people. He nearly killed me. I was falling into darkness, falling through a hole in Kandracar. You jumped in after me. I'm not sure, because I was still bleeding and couldn't help much. It looked like you grabbed me, just as I was about to die, and well, swum back to Kandracar. Unfortunately you took the hit pretty hard. You fainted and when you woke up again, you couldn't remember anything. I would've been here sooner but I was stuck in the hospital. Don't you remember anything?" She stood at the edge, watching the city below come to life.

"I remember some things. I know that Caleb is my brother, but I don't recognize the man he calls our father. I seem to remember bits and pieces of a calm life, but mostly I remember fighting. Always fighting. Some things happen as more of a reflex. I think I remember you even. It's like I'm watching someone else's life through my eyes. I know these things, but I don't have a name for them, and when I wake up, Caleb has to tell me what my name is. I think it's Ram. Why was I named after an animal? Why do I remember swimming in the moat, and not my own name?"

Aldarn rested a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know, but I know people who can get the answers. Can I come and talk to you again tomorrow?" She nodded. He started to walk away, but her voice stopped him. "You said something earlier. We loved each other right?" He nodded. "We did." She looked down at her hands, almost nervously. "Can you… kiss me?"Aldarn raised his eyebrows. "Why?" She looked up. "Because I don't remember being kissed." She said simply. Aldarn walked back over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her close. "We used to hold each other like this all the time." He whispered. She slid her arms around his neck. "Like this?" He nodded, hardly breathing, and then quickly lowered his lips to hers. She kissed back, hesitant. "I'm not sure what to do." He smiled. "Well, we might stay like this for a long time, or we would go home." She leaned her head against his chest. "I have things to take care of today, but can you come back tomorrow? I like you teaching me about my life, at least until I remember it." Aldarn smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Ram."

The rest of the day seemed better to her. Things came easier and she didn't forget so much. She was about to go to bed when Aldarn visited her again. He looked down at the floor. "I just came to say goodnight." He mumbled, obviously embarrassed. She smiled big enough to crack her face. "Oh I'm not going to sleep. The moon's out tonight." He looked up startled. "You remember?" She turned to the large balcony doors, where silver light shone through. "I don't know why, but the moon makes me feel happy. Excited." He took her hand as she faced the window, looking at her. "When the moon was full, we would run out into the hills. They were barren and rocky, but we ran over them like they were fields of grass. At times it was almost like flying." She turned to him. "Can we go now?" He looked surprised. "Now? We're in the middle of the lower castle!" She let go of his hand. "Wait right here."

She darted into her room and came out a few minutes later, with a rough shirt and worn out pants on. Her shoes were slung over a shoulder and she had scarf on. "Let's go!" Without a second thought, she was gone, with Aldarn on her tail. They ran, like two crazy outlaws, through the dark castle. It was still very much alive with activity, but they weren't noticed. He took the lead through a side door, and led her up the hill. They came to the top and she looked around. "This seems familiar." She whispered. He nodded. "All the hills look alike. But this one's the biggest!" With a yell he shoved her down and they set rolling off. Ram tried to slow down, but she only ran into Aldarn and went faster. They went skidding over small rocks and flying over big ones. They hit the edge of the plateau and came to a halt. They laughed on and on, like they could never stop, until she opened her eyes and looked at the landscape. She caught her breath. "It's beautiful!" she whispered.

Ahead of them was a mountain almost 3 miles tall and they were at the top of it. "Meridian is built on one of its sub plateaus. This is just the beginning of it!" Aldarn exclaimed. Ram looked down at it, sweep upon magnificent sweep of mountain, melting away into darkness. It scared and yet it thrilled her, just how high up they were. "How far is it to the bottom?" Aldarn shrugged. "No one knows." She looked down again. "I'd like to find it." She admitted. He smiled as he helped her to her feet. You always did want to. You used to sneak out here, and watch it, seeing how far down the clouds were, how much more could you see."

They wandered back up, talking easily. She asked a lot of questions and Aldarn was grateful that he knew the answers. She kissed him goodbye at the edge of the village and wandered back up the castle, hands in her pockets, whistling an old bawdy tune the boys would sing to embarrass her. Aldarn smiled, making a mental note to tell her the words to the song, and headed home.

The next night was the same, but the moon was different. Tonight it was full. She couldn't sleep, because her arm hurt. What looked to be an old scar hurt fiercely, and it had all day. She snapped at everybody, and kept tripping into things. In the end she gave up and cocooned in her room, to read a book. Even then things went wrong. Her scarf came unraveled and her cleanest shirt had a big stain on it. When Aldarn knocked, she opened up, muttering to herself. "I hate this." He caught her hand. "What do you hate?" She looked up. "My arm hurts." She confessed. "It stings along an old scar, and I can't remember where I got it from. Things keep going wrong." He waited while she put her shoes on, and then took her hand again. They had found that they liked holding hands. It felt familiar. Tonight they went up to the tower. It was huge, and the tallest part of the castle. They reached the top and came to a tiny room. "Is this it?" she asked. Aldarn winked. "Surprises come in all shapes and sizes." He pressed a hidden latch on the wall and a trapdoor swung open. When they climbed up on it she discovered something new. The tower had a railing around its top and a slightly flatter part to stand or sit on. The entire top swayed in the wind but it was more like a rocking cradle. They sat there, whispering quietly to each other. Aldarn noticed that her hand still twitched, and she kept rubbing her arm. "What does the old scar look like?" he asked curiously. She shook back her sleeve and held it out. "Like that." He rubbed it gently, tracing the line down her arm. "You don't remember this?" he asked incredulously. She shook her head. "I've had dreams this past week about it. A boy I can't see is giving it to me. But he doesn't want it to hurt. And I think I like him, because it doesn't hurt. I feel excited in the dream." Aldarn slid his arm down to her hand and held it tightly.

"Of anything I would have expected you to remember that. I gave it to you. We did it a long time ago. A joke when we were younger, we didn't realize until we were about 14 that it had real magic in it." She raised her eyebrows. "You're rambling." She said simply. He smiled. "You're right. I'll tell you the story from the beginning." He sat still staring out at the beautiful landscape.

"When we were about five years old, Phobos wasn't in quite full power. He could only drain the life force out of some people, and even then it was hard. His power was limited to inside the palace. Caleb was already a bit of a rebel then, setting trip wires up around town that the horde would trip over, but a watching villager wouldn't. We were wandering around the outskirts of town, when Cedric came up to the river. He threw this big bag in the river and left. We retrieved it and found spell books. They were mostly undamaged, so you started reading them. You changed after that. Those books gave you more life force then anyone. They gave you, their most beloved reader, life force that Phobos couldn't take away. But then you found one you couldn't understand. It needed a willing male, so I volunteered. We had to cut each other, by the light of the full moon, wearing identical clothing and saying some words I couldn't pronounce. As soon as we had finished, these words appeared in the water. _You are now bound for life, love no other._ We forgot it later, but once when I tried to go out with this other girl in town, that scar burned me the entire time, until I broke up with her."

She traced the scar up and down her arm. "What is it doing?" she asked. Both of their lines were glowing bright silver. There was a sound like far off thunder and their arms shot together like two magnets. Silver light came from nowhere and bound their arms together. Then, to both of their horror, their arms started to rise up. Dragged by the strange magic, they were forced to their feet, and then their feet left the ground. They rose higher into the air, being dragged along. Ram reached out in the air and caught his other hand. He pulled her hand around his waist and held tightly to hers. They held on, confused, and cold, as they rose ever higher into the air. They were reaching the end of their atmosphere when silver bolts came from nowhere, striking the links on their arms. Ram screamed as the link shattered, and Aldarn fell away from her. She felt the power holding her up, not willing to let her go. He disappeared into the mist and she reached out, almost to touch him. Without a second thought, she curled into a ball and dropped.

The magic still surrounded her, speeding her fall, but letting her control it. She straightened her legs and slowed down. Somehow she had outdistanced Aldarn, but he was still falling, miles away from her. Ram raised her hands, shaking back the long sleeves. She didn't know if the plan that had just popped into her brain would work, but it seemed like the best shot. One hand pointed down, the other up, as she concentrated the magic flowing around her. Green sparks flew from her hand as she pulled. From the ground came sand from the river, and from the sky a storm cloud. As the two elements hurtled toward her, she slammed her hands together. With a sound like a thunderclap, the two ran into each other. Lightning flashed and she stepped onto a sheet of sturdy glass, held up by the black cloud. She raised her hands and the entire cloud and glass moved, going higher quickly, reaching for Aldarn. She spun her wrists and the wind currents shifted, cushioning his fall, slowing him down. He drifted right into her arms, and they headed for the ground. She was tired, like nothing she'd felt before. The winds kept shifting and guided her right to the infirmary window. She stepped through, turning Aldarn so that he would make it through the window. A nurse looked up startled from a patient. Ram smiled politely, set Aldarn down a on an empty bed, and then collapsed to the floor.

Aldarn woke up when a gallon of water was dumped on him. Gasping and spluttering, he jumped up. He was in the infirmary, and Caleb was standing over him looking mad enough to kill someone. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!" he bellowed. Aldarn looked muddled. "What?" Caleb kept roaring, so loud that the nurses were cowering behind the door.

"I GET WOKEN UP AT MIDNIGHT TO BE INFORMED THAT MY BEST FRIEND AND MY SISTER ARE IN THE INFIRMARY, THEY JUST CAME THROUGH A WINDOW, AND YOU WANT TO KNOW… WHAT???!!!!"

Aldarn rubbed his head, quite lost for words. "This does look pretty bad." He muttered, more to himself. A floor board creaked behind Caleb and Ram came up, smashing the butt of her knife into his back. He stumbled onto Aldarn's bed, turning around. Ram reached forward in one smooth step and grabbed his collar, yanking right up to her face. "We're all going to calm. Down. _Now_." her finality left no room for argument as they stared at her. She looked at Caleb, then Aldarn.

"I remember everything. From running down streets, to fighting Cedric on the battlements. I don't know what magic happened tonight, but it made me remember. I am going to sleep. Goodnight." She spun on her heel and left, shutting the door behind her. Caleb and Aldarn looked at each other. "Now what?" Caleb asked. Aldarn leaned back on the bed, tossing Caleb a spare pillow. "Sit down, I want to talk to you." Caleb leaned against the pillow, picking at the woolen blanket. Aldarn started.

"I've been a real idiot. I was worried about what might happen if I asked her to marry me when she couldn't even remember me. But if she really does remember, then I want to ask her tomorrow. Goodness knows I've wanted to, and I love her very much. You're my best friend, and I want you to know that this will change nothing between us if she says yes or no." Caleb smiled. "She's liked you for forever, and she thinks you're amazing. She loves you too." Aldarn looked surprised. "Really?" Caleb raised his eyebrows. "You didn't notice. She gets this little smile on her face when she looks at you, and she's always a bit gentler with you." Aldarn smiled. "I'm going to ask her tomorrow. But we both need to sleep." Caleb stood to head home and Aldarn pulled the blankets over his head.

Ram sat out on the balcony that night, watching the stars. Remembering everything left her so exhilarated, like finding the last piece of a puzzle. She rubbed the scar gently, feeling peace at last. She crawled into bed, and turned to see the stars one last time. Always there they were. Just like Caleb. Just like Aldarn…

Caleb and Aldarn were both eating breakfast when Ram showed up downstairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She slumped into her coat, grabbed a pitcher of ale, and swigged down a mouthful. The boys exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. "Good morning." She said as the cook set a chunk of roast meat in front of her. She ate breakfast in silence, eyes half shut.

She couldn't see that Caleb elbowed Aldarn and pointed at Ram. Aldarn shrugged as if to say, _not right moment_. Caleb glared. _Chicken_. Aldarn nodded, and Caleb elbowed him again. He looked up. _What?_ He pointed back at Ram. _When are you going to ask her?_ He mouthed. Aldarn whispered. "Later." Ram stood up and yawned, finishing off her ale. She hugged Caleb and kissed Aldarn's cheek. "I'm off to see about a job." She told them. As soon as the door shut Caleb turned to him. "If you don't ask her by tonight I swear I will hunt you down and force you at dagger point to ask. The two of you have waited long enough." Aldarn slammed his head into his hands.. "I look at her and my stomach drops. I forget everything except her eyes, and how the arm she's touching feels completely numb. _(Author's note: This actually did happen to me with a guy. The first word and I was gone. My hands would tingle for ages after he had left.) _Caleb patted his shoulder. "It's okay man. How jumpy do you think I get around Will if some other guys talking to her?"

They went to their respective jobs, and met together for dinner that night. Everyone chatted around the large table in the Council room, but halfway through the night Aldarn took Ram out onto the balcony. He closed his eyes once and took a deep breath. He spun her around so she was facing him, and dropped to one knee, before he chickened out. "Ram will you marry me?" Ram's eyes opened wide. She grabbed Aldarn and with a wild whoop spun around the balcony in a crazy circle. "Yesyesyesyesyes!!!" she hollered. Aldarn stopped her and ran back inside. "Caleb! She said yes!" he yelled. Ram stopped, hands raised in the air, a wide smile on her face. "We're gonna get married." She said. Aldarn walked back to her, grabbing her hands. "Yes." She smiled even wider. "We're gonna have a little house and a yard and, and … everything?" Aldarn gathered her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Anything baby. I love you." Ram looked up at him, kissing his lips. "I love you too."

_It's been ten years today. Ten years ago, Elyon, as monarch of Meridian, married us to each other. We have Magdalena, Maggie for short,(9 years old) Chranlen (he's 5), and a 3__rd__ on the way. At least that's what the snooty doctor says. The magic says its twins. Aldarn runs the blacksmith shop now and he's training Chranlen. Will and Caleb got married and they live here in Meridian. She visits her mother often and have a little boy named Robert (7 years old). _

_What happened to the old guardians? They were given permission to keep their powers after they relinquished the Heart. Because there is peace, for now there need be no Guardians. Irma never married, but is one of the most successful lawyers of her day. Taranee married her high school sweetheart Nigel. They live in New York City. He is a world famous musician, and Taranee is a stay at home mom. They adopted a girl and she's now 15. Cornelia is a model for Vogue and she married Matt. Apparently they just clicked. No kids yet, but she's looking a bit bigger. Hay Lin married Eric and she runs the Silver Dragon while he's in Nigel's band. All in all? It's a good life we're living. _


End file.
